For the purpose of stopping car thieves, many different means, such as vibration detection, air pressure differential detection, contact switch, etc., have been adopted in conventional car antitheft systems, so that a siren would be actuated to produce loud warning sound and a engine start circuit would be disconnected when a car with the antitheft system in an enabled state is willfully damaged, invaded, or moved. These conventional car antitheft systems have been improved many times and are able to provide other very new and complete functions now, including transmitting a signal to a remote controller carried by the car owner to inform the car owner of the dangerous condition of the car, sending a brief message to the car owner, or providing the car owner with the current car position via a global positioning system.
Most currently available remotely controlled car antitheft systems include an emergency button for releasing the antitheft system in an emergency or a state indicator for indicating a current antitheft state of the car. As shown in FIG. 1, such emergent release button and/or antitheft state indicator installed on a car must be electrically connected to a main controller of the car antitheft system by separately wiring and installation.
On the other hand, most new-generation cars are humanized in design to include kinetic sports-car seats with excellent ergonomics and 10-way powered adjustment, as well as many other novel functions, such as temperature-adjustable venting system, to provide extremely high comfortableness in driving. Moreover, these new-generation cars are provided with an engine start button for starting the car simply by pushing the button.
While these new-generation cars have a scientifically advanced driving cabin to enable simplified and convenient operation of the car, such engine start button has only one single function of starting the car engine without any other usage.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a car antitheft system that is integrated with the novel engine start button, so that the engine start button may serve not only to start the car, but also to indicate a current antitheft state of the car to warn and stop a thief from invading the car.